el regreso
by princesa mia peacecraft
Summary: heero yuy regresa a la tierra despues de 16 años con otro nombre. lo que no sabe es que el tiene un hija.  ya que miliardo le prometio a relena nunca decirle a heero sobre la existencia de mia.


**Capitulo 1. El regreso **

Habían pasado 16 años después de la muerte de relena, heero aun no se lo perdonaba. Ahora el vivía en la colonia xl1. Se había convertido en un gran empresario conocido por todos pero con el nombre de Odín lowell.

Duo: vamos amigo múdate a la tierra ya me lo avías prometido

Odín: no puedo solo me trae recuerdo

Duo: vamos eso ya paso hace 16 años todos tus amigos te extrañan y estarán contentos de verte vamos heero

Odín: que no me llames heero ese nombre es parte de mi pasado

Duo: al igual que la muerte de relena no fue tu culpa

Odín: ya vasta me mudare a la tierra pero si dejas de llamarme heero

Duo: ok "Odín", iré por los papeles para la traslación de tu empresa.

Duo sale de la oficina de heero perdón de Odín muy alegre ya que su amigo de decido a regresar a la tierra.

Al día siguiente En la tierra

Quatre: me alegra mucho de que heero regresa después de tanto tiempo

Trowa: si al parecer la muerte de relena si lo afecto

Quatre: no nos vamos a poner hablar de eso y menos en frente de heero. Además ve el lado bueno en poco tiempo estará con nosotros

Wu-fei: cuanto más van a tardar

Apenas bajándose de la nave

Duo: aaaah si por fin ya estamos en la tierra

Odín: Hm

Duo: ahí están nuestros amigos. Oigan

Quatre: miren allí están

Nuestros pilotos se empiezan acercar.

Quatre: Odín amigo como estas me da gusto verte

Odín: hola Quatre

Trowa: que tal el viaje

Odín: no tan placentero teniendo a la baka trenzada pidiendo comida sin consideración

Wu-fei: parece que no cambias duo

Duo: oigan no critiquen tenia harta hambre

Miliardo: hola odín

Odín: mi... Miliardo

Miliardo: el único

Odín: que haces aquí pensé que no vendrías después de lo de…

Miliardo: no te preocupes eso ya quedo en el pasado

De la nada aparecen dos chicas un poco parecidas una se llamaba Selena ella era casi el vivo retrato de Miliardo solo los ojos eran los mismos de noin. Mientras la otra se llamaba mía (N/A: la chica que estoy a punto de describir es nada mas i menos que la hija de heero. Ssh no se lo digan un no puede saberlo) ella era como relena rubia y parecía que se pintaba el pelo porque tenia algunos mechones color café como el de heero los ojos azul mar como la madre el carácter por veces era como el de heero pero la mayoría del tiempo era como el de relena.

Selena y mía: padre que tal

Miliardo: hola hijas que tal, les presento a un amigo mío que acaba de llegar el es el señor odín lowell.

Selena: mucho gusto señor. Pero con su permiso me retiro y Selena se va así como si nada

Mía: encantada de conocerlo señor: odín. Mía le extiende la mano para saludarlo

Odín: el gusto es mío. Odín le se la recibe en eso instante sintió un sentimiento como que mía estuviera conectada con el con algún lazo sanguino. Se le quedo viendo y le recordó mucho a relena ya que se parece mucho (N/A: obvio es la hija)

Miliardo: mía te vendrás con migo a la casa o aras lo mismo que Selena

Mía: no padre me iré contigo

Mía se adelanta al auto que Miliardo tenía preparado ya que tenía organizado un almuerzo por la llegada de odín.

Duo: ella es la que se porta bien

Miliardo: toda la vida.

Duo: valla que se parece a…

Odín: relena

Todos se subieron el auto que los llego directo a la mansión peacecraft el viaje no fue muy silencioso que se diga ya que en todo el camino duo iba contando chistes y haciéndole bromas a odín, mía, Quatre y una parte de Miliardo se iban muriendo de la risa por todo lo que duo hizo hasta que llegaron a la mansión en la puerta los esperaba noin.

Mía: hola madre. La saluda con un beso en la mejía

Noin: hola mía. Lo mismo hace

Miliardo: hola amor. Le de un beso en la boca

Noin: hola Miliardo. Chicos que gusto me da verlos juntos de nuevo a los 5

Quatre: el gusto es mío como estas noin

Noin: bien, pero bueno que esperamos pasemos al comedor a comer. Todos se dirigieron al comedor.

Miliardo: espero que les guste la comida que nuestro chef preparo

Duo: con el hambre te tengo espero que sea algo bueno

Noin: no tienes idea

Chef: lo que hoy prepare es algo especial que yo llamo atu de mua.

Duo: gato del mar

Mía: atu de mua quiere decir lasaña holandesa

Duo: aah con que era eso en ves de hablar solo sírvame

El chef sirvió y se retiro a preparar mas ya que casi duo se lo como todo y deja a todos sin comer.

Trowa: oye duo si sigues comiendo así vas a engordar

Quatre: si Trowa tiene razón

Duo: es que esta lasaña esta de miedo

Mía: si eso pasa cuando pruebas la comida del chef. Pero tienes que auto-controlarte porque si va a engordar señor maxwell

Wu-fei: la baka trenzada no se puede controlar sola

Duo: si puedo

Odín: claro que no en el aspecto de comida no

Noin: que tal si tomamos algo

Mía: con permiso yo me retiro

Miliardo: a donde vas princesa

Mía: tengo que ir hacer tareas. Mía se va odín la queda observando

Noin: entonces que quieren de tomar

Miliardo: vodka

Quatre: té

Trowa: whisky

Wu-fei: vodka

Duo: whisky

Odín: whisky

En ese caso ahorita los sirvo. Noin sirvió lo que ellos pidieron y se pusieron a platicar sobre sus trabajos y familia todos excepto odín que no tenía (supuestamente) y aun seguía pensando en mía porque se parece tanto a relena?

Continuara

Interesante verdad. Si tienen ideas hacer de lo que quieren que pase en el próximo cap. Envíen sus ideas y yo las acomodare en el cap. siguiente


End file.
